Here today, gone -Cancelled
by Fiore Ciliegia
Summary: This was the first story I put here but it got deleted so I fixed it and here it is, new and improved. Danny, Sam, and Tuck go on a field trip but Danny gets caught, SORTA? -Note : I will no longer be continuing this story, i will leave it online for those who want it, but it will no longer be updated.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story here so I decided to start small, there will be only 2 chapters unless I make a sequel but there long so sit back, relax and enjoy…

(1/12/05) UPADATED: I'm sorry. I didn't know that the dialoged had to be like this. I asked my friend what would sound the most like the show and she said that the name then what they said would be best. And just to tell you. I do proof read anything that I write. I just get mixed up sometimes. It would help a lot if you could tell me if something doesn't make any since. Thanks. Spirit1s.

(12/3/05) UPDATED AGAIN: thanks for telling me the problems. Especially with Tucker's name. I didn't see that because it didn't register on my spell check.

I don't own Danny phantom and I never will. I do own the fake address for exodus labs though. To spare you the trouble of looking it up.

Thanks. Spirit1s.

UPDATED FOR THE THIRD TIME: hi, I don't know why but this story was deleted by the site, it said it was because it was in chat/script format but I fixed that so I am posting it again. I hope it works this time!

Spirit1s

------------------------------------------------------------

"And on your left you'll see the labs used in the creating of our many products." Said the tour guide. Danny and Sam were board, while Tuck was playing tic-tac-toe on his PDA. There class had been on this field trip now for almost 2 hours, and Danny was starting to wonder how board the tour guide must be by now. If he was " enjoying" it this much the tour guide must be all but, brain dead by now.

"OH MAN! That's the 18th time that I've lost now." Tuck was getting pretty desperate to have played 18 games in a row.

"Well that's good for you Tuck because I read a fortune cookie today at breakfast and it said your friend will looses 18 times but 19 is the charm." Sam was apparently even more board then the rest of the group walking though the halls.

"Really!" It was obvious that Tuck's brain was just about melted if he thought Sam was serious.

"Yeah Tuck! Right before flying hippos in hockey uniforms flew thought my widow and I had tea with Neptune soon to be divorce attorney!" Said Sam. The tour group was passing a storage room as Danny whispered to Sam and Tuck.

"Uh guys!" A blue white mist escaped from his mouth as he turned to face his friends. The box ghost stuck his head though the door, as Danny cried a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't anything serious.

"HAAAA! YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME, THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND SQUARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" Danny phased thought the door while Sam and Tucker were watching thought the small window on the door leading to the storage room/garage that must have been used for unlading large crates of tools and hardware.

"I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny yelled as he transformed into a" shadow of his former self, the unfortunately infamous and illustrious Danny phantom, or rather " I_nviso-bill"._

Man that name is LAME!

"YOU SHALL BE PUMMELED BY THE TOOLS OF EXODUS LABS, 1894 WALLWOOD AVE. AMITY PARK!" The box ghost yelled as usual, just before he did something stupid. He threw 3 or 4 crates at Danny, who was board out of his mind, as the crates phased right through him and smashed into the wall behind him.

"Well that was fun!" Danny said to the box ghost as he bent over and grabbed the Fenton thermos from Sam's backpack that he grabbed just before phasing through the door.

"YOU SHALL NOT WIN! I SHALL PILE YOU UNDER BOXES WITH THINGS THAT I CAN'NOT PRONOUNCE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! FEAR ME!" Shouted the box ghost as Danny sucked him into the thermos and changed back to the black haired, blue eyed Danny Fenton.

That is just in time to have him see two security guards come from behind the stacks of crates that the dufus box ghost threw.

"Huh?" Said Danny when he heard two people getting near. He went invisible, just in time to pass by the two security guards unnoticed.

"How did these boxes get moved? And that one is smashed!" Said the first guard.

"A stack must have fallen over." Was the only explanation that the second guard could come up with. "I will leave the night guy a note to check the tape," he said.

They left the room, passing by the horrified, invisible Danny Fenton, as he phased through the wall.

"Uh, guys we have a HUGE PROBLEM!" Danny yelled to his friends as they tried to catch up with the group…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Can anyone tell me why this story was deleted, and sorry I haven't updated, they wouldn't let me and I have been sick, and getting dental work…


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the corrected part two. I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------------

"THEY SAID WHAT!" Sam yelled. Danny, Tucker and Sam were all in Sam's basement because its sound proof and Jazz had some kind of school meeting so Danny's house was out, for " private talk".

"I…I think they caught me transforming on tape." Danny managed to sputter.

" Well we have to get that tape!" Said Sam as she was trying to calm down.

"Well it wont be that easy, there are guards every where at night and since Phara-dark attacked, almost every business, or bank has ghost proof defense systems, they'll be really hard to get past." Said Tuck. And he was right. Almost every store or self-respecting place of business had some type of ghost defense.

"Well we have to try!" Said Sam. She was calmer now but still very upset.

"But, Tuck said they'd be impossible to get past!" Danny said unconvinced that he could do it.

"I never said impossible." Said Tuck. "I managed to pull up a floor plan including any security features but its not going to be easy." He continued.

"Well we have to try." Said Sam.

Tucker started to explain the security layout. "Well according to the floor plan there security room is on the storage deck, in the basement. Its not part of the building but not technically the basement, I think your best bet would be to phase through the joint between the doors. That's where the shield is the weakest; after you get there you have to power down until you get to the stairs. The hall after that is out for construction so you should be able to fly through it pretty easily." Tucker was winded after trying to say that all in one breath.

"Then what?" asked Sam?

"I'm not liking the sound of that silence…" Danny stated unsure of the information.

"Well that's when you hit " the box" said Tucker, breaking there "awkward" silence.

"What " box"? Sam asked.

"Well that's where the map says there isn't any thing but I don't trust this thing for a second. All I know is that there's an "L" hall and a door on the left that you need to pick… other than that NOTHING." Tucked explained. Danny who had been trying to take this all in finally spoke.

"I'm with tuck I don't trust this map for a second." He said. "Tuck where did you find it?" he was still confused about tuckers "plan".

Tuck said, "I hacked the main server and copied the file that they sent to the company that is doing the renovations." To answer Danny's question.

"Well at least it wasn't on their web site." Sam stated blankly.

"If we're going to do this then we should probability do this now" Danny said as he checked his watch. "Its 7:45 now so they will probably be checking the tapes around 8:30. So that gives us about an hour minus the time it takes to get there." Danny said.

(13 minutes latter outside of the building near the main office.)

"So Tuck what should I do?" Danny asked tuck. Tuck took out some kinda scanner Danny's parents made and attached it to his PDA.

"Well if in right this should allow you to see the shield." He said. (A laser light comes out of the sensor on the top of his PDA and scanned about a 5sq. feet radius (about the length of your arms.) Allowing them to see the glowing red/purple ecto force field, with a weak spot right where tuck said, right at the door joint.

Danny, wearing the Fenton headset, standing sideways phased through the week point in the doors turning human as he did so once he got inside.

"I'm in! Now what tuck?" He slammed up against the wall going invisible just in time to escape the glaring eyes of 2 watchmen, who passed him by.

"Whew that was close!" Danny whispered into the headset. "Danny, you okay?" asked Tucker, over the Fenton headset.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think I'm near the stairs, I recognize it form the tour." He said as he turned a corner.

"FOUND IT! There's the hall! I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny said as he turned into Danny _phantom_

Sssshhhhhhhhhyyyyyrrrrnnnnnnccccchhhhhhhhh! 

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHH!

MAN! TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO DO THAT! YOU'RE GIVING THE FENTON PHONES MAGOR FEEDBACK!" Sam screamed.

"Sorry Sam." Danny said as he flew his way through ladders, scaffolding, and some boards propped up against the wall. Like the map had said, that part was pretty easy, there wasn't any security cameras but there were guards, but they were nothing to worry about when Danny was intangible. And they didn't even notice when he picked up a can of paint and propped it up against a door so it would fall when someone opened the door. He made sure that it was mostly empty and it was the same color as the floors and wall so it wouldn't do any damage.

"DANNY! Hurry up! We don't have time for pranks!" Sam said as Danny approached the end of the hall. By then they only had 17 minutes left, just enough time to get there.

"Danny your approaching the " box", the door you want is 8 doors down on your left." Tuck said.

"I see it, but I still don't like the looks of this. Hey what's that thing?" Danny said as he pointed to a square octagonaly designed box, about the size of a CD and colored red dot on the top, and a jack on one side for a computer hook up.

"Danny, turn on the video feed." Tuck said as Danny switched on the video with a switch next to the camera.

"Hey that's strange, I know that I've seen that before somewhere. Oh well… Danny! You need to hurry up you only have 8 minutes left to find the tape and insert tucks over ride!" said Sam while she flipped though the memories in her brain trying to find the strange box. (The over ride is a disk Tucker made to cut out the part on the tape where Danny transformed, but not to harm the tape, so now one would know any thing happened. They hopefully won't catch on. )

"Oh and you owe me $2.50 for that CD." Tuck said just as Sam stepped hard on his foot.

"OWWWW!" tuck screamed as he tried to relive his foot. Sam's metal-soled boots were hard!

"I'm here." Danny said just as he found the VCR and checked the tape. He then inserted the disk into the main computer and watched it, to make sure that it loaded. Then checked it to make sure that it worked, leaving the now blank CD in the drive not caring.

Danny, using the headset yelled to Tuck and Sam, over the sound of air the conditioning. "GOT IT GUYS!" Now that he was done he didn't care that he wasn't invisible anymore. He flew through a laser grid activated by a timer now that the video check was about to start. Danny easily dodged every one. That is for one that grazed his arm cutting off a slight piece of his sleeve. Just enough to remind him to be careful.

"OWWWWWW! Gezze that hurt!" cried Danny as he leapt away from the beam.

"Yo, you okay Danny?" asked Tucker.

"Yea, but those lasers hurt!" replied Danny with surprise and a sting in his voice. Like when you get a paper cut while flipping thought the pages of a book.

"Lasers? There not on the map?" said Tucker with confusion.

"DANNY YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! THEY MIGHT KNOW THAT YOUR THERE!" cried Sam worryingly. You didn't need to tell Danny twice, he phased thought the wall, out of the lasers to the outside of the building where Tuck and Sam were waiting on a bench next to there electric scooters, that apparently everyone has.

(I want one!)

He was in and out in about 5 minutes. Danny who had reverted back to Danny Fenton (behind a tree this time.) Sam, and Tuck rode home. All thankful that Danny had heard those guards.

(The next day in Danny house after school)

Danny was flipping thought the channels on his TV, and Sam's eating her nondairy cheese popcorn (don't ask). While Tuck was trying to mix hamburger spicy sauce into his popcorn with out it getting all spongy. (Like that will work!)

"Hey Danny go back a few." Said Sam when something on the TV caught her eye. Danny clicked onto a news channel. And they watched the newscaster talking.

"Scientists say that nothing was stolen or damaged, or even vandalized, although a paint can startled the janitor as it fell into his mop bucket. Scientists still don't know why, but caught on tape was the infamous " Inviso bill" but instead of stealing he was unplugging a security camera near the main entrance. It is unknown why he would be there. And he didn't even attempt to steal anything. All. He did was hang a paint can on the top of a door, unplug a few of the security cameras, and prove that the labs need a stronger security system. Now to the local news. School reporters say that we…" Danny turned off the T.V. so they could talk.

"Ffhhheww! Man that was close!" sighed Danny.

"Next time, be more careful Danny." Sam replied.

"Yeah, you could have gotten exposed/ and or killed… can ghosts be killed?" Tucker questioned.

"Uh, huh…" Danny nodded unknowingly. Like when you say yes but shake your head no.

"Well I guess its back to the irregular…" said Sam.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"YUP!" said Danny as he flew though the ceiling.

FIN…

FOR NOW…


End file.
